Crimson mixed with Burgundy
by Traive
Summary: After Dirge of Cerberus and the world is safe, Tifa wants to meet Vincent for some small talk...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note's: I decided to go back and redo this story, I took my reviewer's advice and added more details to the story.

I'm not a very good writer, I do my best and I strive to get better. If you have any tips or see something that I can improve, please share it with me, any advice is much appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I'm only borrowing them from Square-Enix...

* * *

><p><strong> Crimson Mixed With Burgundy.<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Tifa and Cloud had decided to go their separate ways, after the events with Vincent and deepground. She had finally realised that he would never love her like she wanted him to. He did love her, but it did not compare to his love for Aeris.

Cloud now lived in junon, and was running his delivery service from there. He seemed to be at peace and enjoyed his life there. He would often come and visit her, from time to time. And those times were often spent with the kids. Taking Denzel and Marlene out for some fun.  
>The kids now lived with Barrett and Elmyra, not far from her bar seventh heaven. Shelke worked at her bar and lived in her own apartment<p>

Tifa was very pleased with her new life, she had her family living close to her. Cloud had gotten better and keeping in touch and her feelings for him had disappeared and been replace by new feelings for another man.

Vincent and Tifa had grow closer the past year. He came to visit her more often and they have discovered that they have a lot in common. They both like reading, and would often read the same book and then talk about it. He had always been her friend, not a very close one but he had been there for her many times.

Through their journey to defeat Sephiroth, she had often sought his company, he was an excellent listener and his advice was always very helpful. He had been in a similar situation like her, and she felt like he understood her.

Her thoughts drifted back to the moment she discovered her feelings for him. She smiled to herself as she remembered how he had surprised her.

_Tifa had just finished another busy day at the bar. She had sent Shelke home for the day and was just about turn the lights off and head upstairs to bed,_

_''Tifa, are you still up?'' Vincent's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. She quickly opened the door and gave him her usual warm smile._

_''Hi, Vincent.'' She greeted him sweetly, as it if was completely normal to get a visit this late.'' What brings you here?''_

_Vincent gave her one of his very rare smiles. He handed over a book with a ribbon around it. '' I will be away for a while, so I wanted you to get your birthday gift before I left town.''_

_Tifa accepted the gift and looked at the cover. It was a copy of Loveless the book she always wanted to read.''Thank you Vincent, I had almost forgotten my own birthday.''_

_He simply nodded his head and turned to leave.'' You're welcome. I must be going now.''_

_Tifa stopped him by grabbing his hand. He stiffened in surprise but turned to look at her. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled up into his stoic face.'' Thank you, for remembering, It means a lot.''_

_''Of course I remember, I would never forget such an important day.'' He simply said looking down into her eyes.'' I'll see you, when I get back.''_

He had been the only one to remember her birthday last year, except for the children. Her other friends had remembered some time after and had quickly showed up to congratulate her and made sure she was celebrated thoroughly.

She stood in her living room, looking at a photograph of her friends. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the him. He stood with his arms crossed at the back of the photo, not really paying attention to the camera.

_Will he show up, I wonder?_ She thought to herself as she walked down into the bar. She looked around, trying to find something she could occupy herself with. Seeing that the restaurant practically shined from all her previous cleaning, she settled with sitting down on a chair.

''Will I be able to tell him?'' Tifa murmured softly to herself, as she rested her head in her hands. _What if he doesn't feel the same? _A dangerous thought entered her mind, making her second guess herself.

She pondered if she really should tell him. Was she strong enough to put herself in a situation like this again. Sure, she knew that Vincent would never string her along, like Cloud did. He would simply tell her the truth, no matter how harsh the truth turned out to be.

It was odd, how she had fallen for the silent man. Even if they were closer, he was till broody and serious all the time. Not the qualities she usually liked in men, but somehow he had managed to steal her heart.

''All this waiting, really gets on my nerves.'' She muttered and looked up at the clock, for the hundredth time that day.''I hope I have the guts, to say what's in my heart...''


	2. Chapter 2

** Crimson Mixed With Burgundy.**

**Chapter 2**

Vincent stood outside seventh heaven, looking through the window at his friend inside. He wondered why, she suddenly requested him to come and see her. It had sounded almost like a demand when he listened to his voice mail.

She seemed nervous, she kept glancing at the front door, every few seconds. She was never one to demand his presence and he found her odd behaviour quite intriguing.

He had always admired the strong fist fighter. Her kindness had no bounds, she looked after everyone and always had a warm smile for the ones she cared about. She really had a heart of gold, she must be the most compassionate woman he'd ever known.

Of all the people from Avalanche, she and Nanaki was the ones who had won his respect and friendship. He still enjoyed the others company, but those two was the closest thing he had to true friends. They had never treated him differently, never once said anything about his demons or his sinful past.

''I wish you could find happiness.'' He murmured as he observed his beautiful companion. If someone deserved to find happiness, it was her. She had done so much good in her life, always putting others needs before her own.

Vincent still remembered the time Tifa had won his respect. It was a few weeks after he joined the odd group of fighters. The others often stayed away from him when he turned into one of his beasts.

_They were fighting off some monsters that had attacked their camp. Vincent choose to transform into Chaos to let the demon loose on the large group of monsters. Nanaki was by his side and helped him with the large pack of wolves._

_In the fight, he had been attacked by three wolves at the same time. Chaos wing had been injured and the fight had been over to soon, the demon had not been satisfied, so he stayed in control, observing Vincent's companions closely._

_They only started at him for a few seconds, but kept their distance. They did no trust the demons residing inside him. Tifa however walked over to the curious demon._

_''You're hurt, Chaos.'' She said gently and laid a hand on his demonic arm. She gave him one of her warm smiles, confusing the demon further._

_She gently took hold of his wing, and inspected the wound. She poured some water on the wound, cleaning it, before casting cure on it._

_''You should feel better, in no time.'' Tifa murmured as she looked up into the demons red eyes.'' I'm guessing that you did no get enough exercise?'' _

_Chaos only nodded his head at her question. He flexed his wing, testing it's strength before taking of into the air. He looked down at her from the sky, she waved at him before she turned to walk back to the camp._

Vincent cleared his head from that memory. He had been as stunned as the demons inside him, that night. He had asked her about it later, and she only replied that they were a part of him. If she cared about him, then she had to care about them too.

That was typical for her, not caring if he had demons residing inside him. She choose to accept them and even be kind towards them. It was not until last year, when he finally forgave himself that he noticed his feelings for the young woman.

Vincent had always thought of her as beautiful. There was no denying it, she was a very attractive woman. He however would never, not once, reveal his feelings for her.

He was immortal, he would probably live forever, if someone did not kill him that is. He did not want her involved with him. He had started to stay away for longer periods of time. He would still be her friend but he did not want to become more attached to her, than he already was.

''I wonder why, she is so nervous..'' Vincent said to himself as he now watched her walk back and forth inside the bar. Her eyes still glanced at the door from time to time.

''Something may have happened...'' Her murmured and decided to walk over to the door. He took a deep breath before his hand reached out to open the door.

**I can sense, fear...**

Vincent heard chaos voice inside his head. He closed his eyes, so he could better focus on the demon's voice. _Fear? Are you sure? He asked the demon._

**Yes, fear and something else...**

_Well, we will just have to go inside and find out. _He replied back and opened his eyes, severing the connection to the demon. He hoped is was nothing to serious, he was not in the mood to fight any new enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

** Crimson Mixed With Burgundy.**

**Chapter 3**

Tifa turned as she heard the door open. In came the one she had been waiting from the past hours. He nodded a silent hello and closed the door behind him. He walked closer to her and she gulped nervously as his crimson eyes looked into hers.

Vincent observed her and lifted one eyebrow at her, when she did not speak her mind.''You wanted to see me, Tifa?''

''Well, um...yes.'' She stuttered and blushed and looked down at her feet. Not noticing the odd look she received from the stoic man before her.''I...I...''

Vincent only stood and stared at her. He could not understand why she was acting like this. She refused to look at him and she was blushing from head to toe. This was not like her at all.''Maybe I should return, another time. You don't seem well.''

When she did not answer, he turned around to leave. Not wanting to disturb her any further when she obviously did not feel well. His eyes widened when he felt her hand clasp itself around his hand. He turned around and looked at her again, her eyes were now staring back at him.

''You see...there is something I want...to...tell you.'' She said softly, looking into his confused eyes.

''What?'' He grumpily replied, getting tired of her shy behaviour. She stepped closer to him, leaning up on her toes and before he knew what happened, she pressed her lips against his. His whole body tensed at first, but then he responded to her kiss. Her arms encircled his neck and his hand rested on her hips.

He seemed to regain his senses, he broke away from her embrace and took a few steps back. He could see surprise and confusion when looking into her face. His own thoughts was running wild inside his head. The demons inside him was also stunned by her strange behaviour.

''I didn't mean to jump on you like that.''Tifa said after noticing him back away from her even further.''I got nervous and did the first thing that popped into my mind.''

''Why did you, do that?'' He asked her harshly, his eyes hardened as he stared intensely at her. He could not believe what she had just gone and done. And that he had responded that easily to her kiss.

Tifa took a few steps closer to him, ignoring the cold look he sent her.''I have feelings for you, Vincent. I have felt them for quite some time, and I-''

''Don't speak those words.'' Vincent interrupted her and started down at her, his eyes were wide from her confession.''Of all people you can have feelings for, you choose me? I'm not capable of making anyone happy. I will forget this ever happened and I suggest you find someone else, to have feelings for.'' He said and turned his back to her.

''You have already made me happy, several times.''Tifa said seriously, laying a hand on his shoulder.''You're are a kind and caring man, even if you do try to hide it.''

''You deserve someone, better.'' He said dismissively and shrugged her hand of his shoulder.''And I don't feel that way, about you.''

''Stop lying!'' Tifa snapped angrily at him and spun him around. She held onto his arms and glared up into his now emotionless face.'' You kissed me back.''

Vincent only stood there looking at her. In her eyes, he saw her determination and affection for him. He wanted to push her away from him and simply walk out the door. Staying away from her until she found someone else to love.

''I don't care about your past, your demons, Anything! It doesn't bother me that, you're immortal.'' Tifa said softly, giving him a loving gaze as she squeezed his arms harder.''I love you, and I want to be with you.''

''Tifa, stop this foolishness.'' Vincent said calmly as he pried her hands away from his arms. He held her hands in his and looked down at her.'' I'm flattered, I really am but I can't be with you.''

''Vincent...'' Tifa murmured softly and looked into his handsome face.''Let's make a deal, if you don't feel anything for me, then walk out that door. But only after allowing me to kiss you, one last time.''

He nodded his consent, and released her hands. She stepped closer to him. Her eyes locked with his, her hands went around his neck once more. She let them explore his soft locks, burying them in his rich black hair.

Vincent shuddered as her hands started to play with his hair. His emotions was already staring to win over his reasons for walking out the door. He closed his eyes when she planted small butterfly kisses on his neck. With a moan escaping his lips, he leaned down and titled her head upwards and pressed his lips against hers.

He felt her smile against his lips. He coaxed her mouth open and deepened the kiss further, his tongue stroking hers. His arms wrapped themselves around her slim form and hugged her closer to him. His reasons blown out the door as he continued to kiss her.


End file.
